callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniper Rifle
A is a type of firearm featured in the Call of Duty series designed for long-range shooting. Sniper Rifles excel at long range, where the high power, accuracy, and zoom (given by the attached scope) allow players to kill enemies at ranges other weapons would be unable to do. However, Sniper Rifles do not perform well at close range, as they have very low hipfire accuracy and have long ADS times. Sniper Rifles come in bolt-action and semi-automatic fire-modes. Bolt-action Sniper Rifles have high power, allowing for one-shot kills. However, these Sniper Rifles have high recoil and a low rate of fire, due to cycling the bolt between each shot. Semi-automatic Sniper Rifles are much more diverse than bolt-action. The semi-automatic Sniper Rifles can have high power and recoil, or low power and recoil, allowing for follow-up shots if the first did not kill. Semi-automatic Sniper Rifles can be fired as fast as the user can shoot (aside from Black Ops, as all semi-automatic sniper rifles have a firecap, and the AS50 in Modern Warfare 3), unlike bolt-action Sniper Rifles. Sniping in Modern Warfare 3 has been changed drastically. Instead of the base damage being 70 for all the sniper rifles, it has been raised to 98 (with the exception of the Dragunov and the RSASS, which are still 70). The damage multipliers for all the sniper rifles are the same, providing the same effect as previous games where some rifles would result in one shot kills from the stomach up and others would only be from the neck and head. In addition, going prone with a sniper rifle in Modern Warfare 3 has a massive benefit of reducing recoil to almost negligent amounts, allowing for rapid follow-up shots on any rifle, even the Barrett .50cal. List of Sniper Rifles in the Call of Duty ''series Call of Duty'' and Call of Duty: United Offensive Kar98k menu icon CoD1.png|Kar98k Mosin-Nagant menu icon CoD1.png|Mosin-Nagant Springfield menu icon CoD1.png|Springfield ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour *Kar98k *Mosin-Nagant *Springfield *Lee-Enfield *Gewehr 43 Call of Duty 2 *Kar98k *Mosin-Nagant *Springfield *Lee-Enfield *Gewehr 43 Call of Duty 2: Big Red One *Springfield *Kar98k Call of Duty 3 *Kar98k *Springfield *Lee-Enfield Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare '' M40A3 menu icon CoD4.png|M40A3 (Multiplayer only) M21 menu icon CoD4.png|M21 Dragunov menu icon CoD4.png|Dragunov R700 menu icon CoD4.png|R700 Barrett .50 menu icon CoD4.png|Barret .50cal '' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) *M40A3 *Dragunov Call of Duty: World at War '' Kar98k menu icon WaW.png|Kar98K Mosin-Nagant menu icon WaW.png|Mosin-Nagant Springfield menu icon WaW.png|Springfield Arisaka menu icon WaW.png|Arisaka PTRS-41 menu icon WaW.png|PTRS-41 '' Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts '' Codwawff kar98kground.png|Kar98K Lee-Enfield 3rd person WaWFF.png|Lee-Enfield Type 99 3rd person WaWFF.png|Arisaka '' Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) *Springfield *Type 97 Rifle *Mosin-Nagant *Kar98k *Lee-Enfield Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' Intervention menu icon MW2.png|Intervention Barrett .50 menu icon MW2.png|Barret .50cal WA2000 menu icon MW2.png|WA2000 M14 EBR menu icon MW2.png|M14 EBR/M21 EBR Dragunov third person view MW2.png|Dragunov (Campaign only) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *M40A3 Call of Duty: Black Ops '' Dragunov Menu Icon Black Ops.png|Dragunov WA2000 menu icon BO.png|WA2000 Menu mp weapons l96a1.png|L96A1 PSG1 menu icon BO.png|PSG1 Mosin-Nagant Third Person BO.png|Mosin-Nagant (Campaign only) Scavenger Weapon.png|Scavenger (Call of the Dead only) Kar98k menu icon WaW.png|Kar98K (Original Zombies Maps only) Arisaka menu icon WaW.png|Arisaka (Original Zombies Maps only) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *M40A1 *Dragunov *Scoped M14 *Mosin-Nagant scoped Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' Barrett .50cal Create-a-Class MW3.png|Barret .50cal L118A1 menu icon MW3.png|L118A Dragunov Create-a-Class MW3.png|Dragunov AS50 menu icon MW3.png|AS50 RSASS Menu Icon MW3.png|RSASS MSR CaC MW3.png|MSR Mk14 menu icon MW3.png|M14 EBR (Campaign Only) MK12 SPR menu icon MW3.png|MK12 SPR (Cut) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *Dragunov *M40A3 *Barret .50cal *Scoped M14 Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' Ballista Menu Icon BOII.png|Ballista DSR 50 menu icon BOII.png|DSR 50 SVU-AS Menu Icon BOII.png|SVU-AS XPR-50 Menu Icon BOII.png|XPR-50 Dragunov Menu Icon Black Ops.png|Dragunov (single player only) Barrett M82A1 menu icon BOII.png|Barrett M82A1 (single player and zombies) Category:Sniper Rifles